


I Didn’t Mean It

by EuphoricRkive



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Hueningkai, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, idk what else to tag, lmao that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricRkive/pseuds/EuphoricRkive
Summary: “Could you stop being so damn clingy?”Yeonjun froze at that. Soobin was glaring at him, he was angry. They were having a small fight, a rare occasion for the couple but who doesn’t fight.In which Soobin calls Yeonjun clingy and Yeonjun can’t get it out of his head.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 320





	I Didn’t Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been YEARS since I’ve been on this account. I’m a huge ass sucker for YeonBin so you may see me here from time to time 
> 
> This is also a fairly short Fic so please let me know what you think~

“Could you stop being so damn clingy?” Yeonjun froze at that. Soobin was glaring at him, he was angry. They were having a small fight, a rare occasion for the couple but who doesn’t fight. 

This fight was over laundry of all things. Soobin had a bad day and seeing that Yeonjun forgot to do the laundry — when it was his turn — he began to argue with the elder boy. 

Yeonjun has remained calm when the bickering started, and apologized. But it seemed Soobin just needed to yell his frustrations out. So Yeonjun let him. However what he wasn’t expecting was the clingy comment. 

Yeonjun knew he was clingy. But Soobin never seemed to mind. At least he never said anything about finding it annoying until just now. It hurt to say the least. “I...I’m sorry Bin. I’ll do the laundry and leave you alone.” His voice was soft, hurt even. But Soobin was too annoyed to even notice. He just rolled his eyes and stormed up the stairs. 

He knew the younger well enough to know he’s cool down within an hour and come to apologize. And Yeonjun never held a grudge because he knew how stressful things could be at times. I mean he’s been the one yelling before so he gets it, of course he does. But the clingy comment seemed to linger on his mind as he did the laundry he forgot. 

As if he was psychic, an hour later Soobin came creeping down the stairs. “H..hyung?” Yeonjun peeked up from his laptop, the younger boy looked timid. Yeonjun closed his laptop slowly and looked at him expectantly. “What’s wrong Bin?” He watched the boy creep down the rest of the way and slink over to the couch opposite of Yeonjun. 

“I…hyung I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you over something so small. I had a bad day and that’s not an excuse to yell at you like that...I..I’m so sorry.” When Soobin looked up his eyes were glassy. “Bin, it’s okay. I know you had a bad day, and you needed to yell your frustrations out. It’s okay.” 

Soobin nodded, then shook his head. “It’s not okay hyung I shouldn’t have yelled like that…” Yeonjun sighed, getting up from the floor and walking over to Soobin. “Binnie, it’s okay.” He kisses his forehead and sighed. “Go get some sleep I’ll be up soon yeah? Just got to wait for the laundry to finish.” 

Soobin nodded, a shy smile gracing his cheeks as he headed upstairs to their shared bed. Once out of sight Yeonjun sighed. He knew Soobin didn’t mean anything he said earlier. But the clingy comment was bothering him. “Maybe I’ll give him some more space…” Yeonjun stood up, grabbing his laptop and setting it on the kitchen counter. 

“I am awful clingy towards him. I’ll back off for a while, let him breathe.” The elder boy nodded to himself as he pulled the clean laundry out of the washer and moved it to the dryer. His new resolution to give Soobin space calming the panic in his chest. 

Two weeks later 

Soobin was distressed to say the least. Yeonjun seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. He stopped trying to give him Kisses and hugs. He stopped putting his head on his shoulder at random points. 

Instead , he was sitting far away from the younger. Focusing more on the younger members of the group. His own boyfriend was giving the younger members way more love and affection. What did he do wrong?

They were sitting in the car now, after finishing a recording for a music show that would air some time Soobin already forgot. And Yeonjun took a window seat next to Taehyun, leaving Soobin to take the seat behind him with Kai so Beomgyu could get in last and shut the door. 

After they were on the highway, Yeonjun had earbuds in and was passed out. Taehyun and Kai as well. Which left Soobin and Beomgyu the only ones awake. But Soobin was the only one who didn’t remember earbuds. So he was all alone. Or so he thought. 

“Is everything okay with you and hyung?” Beomgyu’s Head was peeking over the seat in front of him. “I…don’t know...he’s acting distant.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes “that’s why I asked.” Soobin gave him a shy laugh, “sorry. We had a small fight two weeks ago but we made up. I didn’t think he was still upset by it but...I guess it’s still bothering him.” 

“Talk to him when you get home hyung.” Beomgyu turned around and put his earbuds in. Leaving Soobin a bit surprised, did Yeonjun talk to him?

The car pulled up to Soobin and Yeonjun’s apartment building 30 minutes later. The two got out and bid the younger boys a good night before heading inside. 

“Good job today Soobin.” Yeonjun gave him a smile before pressing the button on the elevator. “Thanks hyung…” he wanted to say more but he didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to be held by the elder. 

They entered their apartment and Soobin watched Yeonjun go towards the bathroom, the door locking with a click. Soobin felt defeated. “What did I do…” he didn’t know how long he sat on the couch, but Yeonjun came out with damp hair and pajamas on. 

“Soobin? You okay?” 

For some reason those words broke the dam he had been building up over the last two weeks. And the tears flowed freely as he said “no.” 

“Soobin! What’s wrong?” Yeonjun was kneeling in front of him within seconds. Soobin just cried, throwing himself at the elder and hugging him tightly. “Wha..what did I...I…do.” He dragged out the last word, tears dampening the shirt Yeonjun was wearing. 

“Soobin...what?” Yeonjun was concerned and confused. “Wh..Why. What did I do, why aren’t you…giving me...a..attention.” Another sob left the taller boy as he clung to the elder like he’d float away. 

Yeonjun froze now, arms loosening on the boy out of shock. To which Soobin only clung on tighter. “I thought...I thought it’s what you wanted…” Soobin shook his head against his chest. “I never...never hyung. I love your hugs and kisses and nicknames and how touchy you are. I..I don’t know what I did that upset you….but I want to fix it. I want you to..love me again…” 

Yeonjun’s heart sunk. “I...I never stopped loving you Binnie… I just… you wanted me to stop being so clingy. I..I thought I’d give you space…” Soobin took a deep breath, pulling away from the elder boy enough to Look at him. His hands gripping Yeonjun’s shirt devastatingly tight as if he’d disappear. 

“I never meant that Hyung. I apologized for it… I’m sorry you thought that’s what I wanted. I regretted saying it the second it left my mouth...please. Just. I love you. I love every kiss, hug, Nickname, snuggle...everything. I miss … you…” tears rolled down his cheeks and this time Yeonjun wipes them away.

“I’m so sorry Binnie… it’s my fault, you know. I took the clingy comment to heart even though I shouldn’t have. Can I...make it up to you?” He looked at the younger boy with hopeful eyes. Soobin nodded, a small shy smile finally gracing his cheeks. 

“I’d love it if you did hyung.” Yeonjun smiled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.


End file.
